Eddy's New Book
by Mr. Dusk
Summary: After being put in detention, Eddy comes across a journal with the title "Death Note"
1. Detention

Detention

Every kid in the school hates to be kept in after classes, and who other than Eddy, leader of the Eds, be stuck in it? "This sucks, I don't know why I'm even stuck in here, all I did was tell a little joke..." Eddy pleaded, the teacher heard him "That joke violated two school rules Mr. McGee, profanity and racism..." the teacher pointed out, "There was nothing funny about it..." Eddy just rolled his eyes as the teacher handed him the regular cleaning supplies "You are to clean the hallways, until they're clean you can leave."

"Doesn't this school have a janitor?"

"We did have one but he seemed to disappear..."

Eddy just shrugged and walked out and started picking up random junk that kids threw on the floor. _Stupid teacher, making me clean up the damn place... I wish he was dead... _Eddy was picking up trash by some window when he saw something falling from the sky and hit the ground, _what was that? _Eddy looked out the window, on the ground was a book _how did that get there? Well, better go get it..._ Eddy walked out onto the basketball court where the book was, it was black with white lettering on the cover, "...Death....Note? What the heck?" Eddy opened the book and flipped the pages "....what is this? The pages are blank! Stupid book...." he started to shut it but then he saw writing on the back of the front cover, "What's this? …..'How to use: One, the whose name is written in the note shall die.' is this a joke?" Eddy read the second line, "'The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.' hmm....." Eddy remembered his teacher, the one who gave him detention, he always had his name up on the board and told his students to either call him by his first or last name.... Eddy took out a pen he borrowed from his friend Edd and wrote his teacher's name in the first empty line in the notebook. "...it's only a joke after all..."

Eddy went back inside the school building to clean up a bit more. When he was done, he put the cleaning supplies in the janitor's closet, "I'm done! I'm going home now!" Eddy waited for a response but he heard nothing, "Must've gone home..." Eddy went to his locker, grabbed his backpack and put the Death Note in it "Stupid book... oh well, I could always sell it..." Eddy walked out of the school building...not noticing the dead body of the teacher he killed.


	2. Discovery of Power

Discovery of Power

As Eddy walked out of the building he ran into his friend Edd, or as everyone else called him, Double D. "There you are Eddy, is your detention over?" Edd asked his friend "Yeah, no thanks to you. Why did you even bother waiting for me anyway?" replied Eddy as he walked away from the school building, Edd followed behind him "Well, you did borrow my pen and forgot to give it back..."

"You stayed for that? Geez, you're one to hold a grudge..." Eddy took the pen he borrowed from his pocket and handed it to Edd, they were passing a hill that was on the way to their neighborhood "Did you forget something Eddy?" asked Edd, Eddy thought for a second "Nope, I got all I need from the school..."

"I meant that you forgot to say 'Thanks for the pen Double D, you're a good friend,'." Eddy just shrugged and kept on walking, it's a wonder why the two are even friends anyway. The two walked into the cul-de-sac, where they and other kids lived. "Let's go get Ed, and get on with our next scam Double D..." the two headed over to the house of their friend Ed and went around the side to a dusty window leading to the basement of the house where Ed slept. Eddy just opened the window and slid in while Edd used a homemade ladder to climb into the room. "Hey Lumpy! You watching TV?" Eddy yelled toward Ed who was right in front of his TV, he heard Eddy, turned around and tackled him into a bear hug "Hey Eddy! I thought you were abducted by robo-slugs from the planet Rai!" Eddy pushed him off and said, "No Ed, it was just detention, what're you watching anyway?" Ed pointed to the TV screen, "Invasion of the Soulless Army! A classic!" Edd picked up the remote, "Do you mind Ed? There's a special report on insects that I'd like to-" Eddy took the remote, "Forget it Sockhead, this movie is awesome," he said, Ed joined in, "Yeah! With all the zombies, and slime, and blood and..." Edd looked a bit sick "Enough! I'll just use the upstairs television..." Edd walked upstairs, Eddy and Ed continued to watch the main guy on the movie cut through zombies with a sword.

Edd went upstairs, he walked toward the living room where Ed's little sister Sarah was right in front of the TV in the living room, _I hope it doesn't run in the family... _Edd walked in as Sarah yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT ED? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WATCHING TV?" Sarah turned around looking all angry "LEAVE ME ALONE OR....oh, hi Double D," Edd had recoiled from the yelling but recovered and said "Hello Sarah, do you mind if I watch a program I wanted to see?" Sarah handed him the remote, "Okay, there's nothing on TV anyway...." Sarah went upstairs and Edd changed the channel to ABC, _"In the wild, the female praying mantis would eat the head of her mate..." _"Just in time,"

After a while, the nature program was over, Edd was just about to go downstairs to see his friends but just then, _"On ABC news, we have the unexplained death of a teacher in Peach Creek Jr. High..." _"What?" Edd looked back to the TV, _"Police are baffled, it started with this call from the supposed witness..."_

"911, please state your emergency..."

"_My teacher's dead!"_

"What is your location?"

"_Peach Creek Jr. High... oh god..."_

"Calm down, what happened?"

"_I was just going home from my club meeting and I remembered that I forgot something in class and... oh man, oh god..."_

"Stay right there, officers are on the way.."

"_Police are now searching the area as we speak, a reporter on location interviewed the witness, for reasons he asked to not be identified..." _The TV switched to a kid whose face was censored out.

"Excuse me, did you see who did it?"

"_Did what?"_

"Did you see who killed your teacher?"

"_What? He was killed?_"

"Uh... maybe?"

Edd watched the news in a bit of fear, "Someone was killed? In our town?" Edd had a feeling he knew the kid being interviewed but he shrugged it off and went downstairs for now, Edd called at his friends "Ed! Eddy! Turn on the news!" "Not now Double D!" yelled back Ed "Kudzu is about to lay the smack down on this two-headed giant demon!" but Edd turned the channel anyway, "Hey! What gives Sockhead?" _"Police would like to show the picture of the victim, if you have any information about this man's death, please contact the authorities..." _the person in the photo was the person who Eddy wrote in the Death Note, the one who he killed... Eddy felt a sharp pain in his gut, Edd looked at the screen in fear and wonder, Ed just looked confused.

Eddy got up and said "Uh, guys... I'm going home, I got homework to do..." "Bye Eddy!" yelled Ed, "Be safe now Eddy..." said Edd. Eddy grabbed his bag and went home, "I should go home too Ed," said Edd, "Bye Double D!" replied Ed, Edd picked up his briefcase and left, Ed sat alone. He turned off the TV and went over to his work table, there he opened up a drawer that was hidden from everyone else and took out a journal, he wrote:

**Today, somebody was killed in my town, I'll let the police handle it but I should keep track of this...**

Eddy went into his room and locked the door, he shut his window and put down his bag, he opened it and took out the Death Note, _I don't believe it... did I kill him? No! Maybe it's just a coincidence, maybe he just died right when I found this book, that has to be it! ....is it? _Eddy opened the Death Note, he looked at the name he wrote, _...I'll have to test it, but on who? _Eddy looked out the window, he saw his neighbor Kevin getting ready to ride his bike, _Kevin, that block-headed jerk, alright, I'll test it on him! _Eddy grabbed the pencil he uses for drawing fake chest hair and wrote down Kevin's name on the next line in the Death Note.

Around that time, Edd had just got home and got to work on some sticky notes his parents left him, _I just don't get it, this town is so peaceful, there's hardly any crime, let alone a murder... _Edd read a sticky note _Maybe some chores will clear my mind... oh, Father wants me to take out the garbage..._

Edd took the garbage in the house and put them in the cans for the garbage truck, outside Edd saw Kevin riding his bike "Good afternoon Kevin," he called out, Kevin turned his head to say "Hey," but it was then when he grabbed his chest, and lost control of his bike. It then got hit by the oncoming garbage truck. Edd gaped in horror "Oh dear Lord! I've heard these days were dangerous but not like this!" Edd ran inside to call an ambulance.

Eddy saw what just happened and dropped his pencil and the Death Note in shock. _I...I killed him! And not just him but that teacher too! _Eddy staggered backwards and fell into his bed. _This isn't real, this can't be happening! What'll happen if someone finds out? _Eddy thought for a while, until he got an idea _Wait... nobody would have to know, _Eddy stood up _So what if a few people here and there die? People die everyday! It wouldn't matter if a few more did... _Eddy picked up the Death Note _And who knows? Maybe this book could have some use after all! With this... maybe my life can be a bit easier..._

To be continued...


	3. The Shinigami

The Shinigami

"...looks like I should go introduce myself..."

"_Tell me again, why did you drop your Death Note?"_

"Well...I guess since it's been done before, it will return to me in the end, besides it does get boring up here..."

"_You think someone would know how to use it?"_

"Aren't you the one who translated it into English?"

"_Oh yeah, later dude."_

The first of the two talking left the area called the Shinigami Realm, the second of the two started to laugh, _"I can't wait for the show to _really_ start!"_

Eddy was in class with Edd and Ed, it was a week after their homeroom teacher and Kevin died. During that time Eddy used the Death Note three more times, once on some jerk named Alan who shoved him, once on some kid named Louis he saw write "Eddy's a jerk" on the wall, and once on some chick named Mackenzie who couldn't decide on what to order in over half an hour of her time to get to the lunch register. Eddy hid the Death Note in his room so he wrote down whoever messed with him in a notepad he carried with him. Eddy being bored looked around at his class, _everyone seems edgy these days, probably because of the kids here dying. I think I heard about someone moving due to it... _Eddy saw Johnny who was freaking out for some reason_, he's been too uneasy, maybe I should lay off for a while, he_ is_ one of my pigeons after all... _as you may have guessed, the classroom got a new teacher, a girl named Ms. Trize, and some of the guys had their eyes on her. "Pay attention, this is English class, not free hour..."

Johnny was rocking in his chair a bit, _this is all Plank's fault! If he didn't forget his math homework I wouldn't be in this mix with all the questions every time someone... _Johnny shook his head, "Jonathan, do you need to go see the nurse?"

After classes Eddy got with Edd and Ed, "So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Eddy then notice a police officer standing outside the school, Eddy looked a bit nervous and went into a whisper _"What's with the 5-0?" _Edd looked at the officer and whispered back _"A safety regulation, they're looking for suspicious people in the school area..." _The trio headed back to the cul-de-sac, for the heck of it they decided to take a turn that led near the cemetery, the three boys noticed a girl crying over there, "Is that Nazz?" asked Ed, "She must be mourning over Kevin, the poor thing...." said Edd a bit sad. Eddy dragged the others to keep going "Just leave her be, give her space y'know?" the Eds left. Nazz was crying next to Kevin's grave, "You and that stupid bike! I knew it'd get you hurt one day!"

Inside the cul-de-sac, Eddy once again said, "What's the plan for today boys?" Edd looked a bit uneasy, "C'mon Double D, we can't let this get us down! I mean, we the Eds, have a reputation to uphold!" Edd shook his head, "Sorry Eddy, I just can't..." Eddy looked over to Ed, "What about you big guy? Want to do some scamming?" Ed looked around, "On who?" Eddy looked around, the Eds were the only ones outside, everyone seemed to have disappeared. "I don't get it," Eddy said after looking around for the third time, Ed had an idea, "Maybe they all got sucked into-" "I think they're just afraid..." pointed out Edd, Eddy started to panic _oh no! With no kids around, there'll be no scams, and no scams means.... _Eddy remembered what happened when he went crazy... "If I start gambling with squirrels again, hit me."

The Eds decided to just call it a day and go home, Edd got to work on chores while Ed went down to his basement bedroom again. This time however, he locked the basement door and his window and put a cover over it. He opened the door to his sponges, but he cleared the sponges out revealing a secret door that led downwards. Ed descended into a hidden room, he turned on an above fluorescence light. In the room was a desk with a computer, and a file cabinet, Ed turned on the computer, "It's been a while since I worked on a case, but with so many 'Unexplained deaths' at once...and in my town, I can't ignore it." a single letter **E** showed up on screen, "L, eat your heart out..." Ed was about to do something when..."ED! MOM SAID YOU CAN'T LOCK YOUR DOOR!" Ed quickly turned off the computer and light and ran up the stairs, "Oh crap, I almost forgot..." he put the sponges back and opened the door to his room, "Hello baby sister! What can Ed do for you?" Sarah pointed at Ed "Mom said it's dangerous outside so I need you to walk me to Jimmy's!" Ed nodded, Sarah walked upstairs _Almost forgot about her... I'll have to be careful to make sure she doesn't find out about the real me..._

Eddy got home and went to his room, _no scams... nothing to do... _Eddy walked over to his turntable and put on some jams... but he felt like someone was watching him... Eddy turned around and saw someone, or something, on his bed. The someone wore heavy clothing and bandages on his head eating chocolate, Eddy backed into the turntable and yelled "Who the hell are you?" the someone swallowed the chocolate he was eating and said "Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you," the someone got up and walked over to Eddy, "it's just that you have something of mine...." Eddy thought about the Death Note, "That book is yours?" the someone nodded, "What are you?" the someone stood up "I am a shinigami, a death god if you will, the name's Sidoh." Eddy backed next to his grooming table, _death god? Oh man, I'm gonna die... _Eddy grabbed a pair of scissors, Sidoh walked closer to Eddy, Eddy then jabbed the scissors into what he thought was Sidoh's heart. Sidoh started to laugh, "Man, aren't you something, you can't kill me! Didn't you read the instructions?" Eddy looked confused, "Take out the Note and I'll show ya..."

Eddy took out the Death Note from his huge closet and showed it to Sidoh, Eddy opened the book, "Only five names? Well, that is average but I was expecting a bit more..." Sidoh then pointed to the inside cover, "Here, rule 18: 'A god of death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun. However, there are ways to kill a god of death, which are not generally known to the gods of death.' don't tell me you didn't read all the rules..." Eddy just shrugged, "I'm not the one to just read things..." Sidoh laughed, "I knew the Note would fall into the hands of an idiot!"

Edd watched the news, to keep himself busy he also folded the laundry. _Recently, I've been given less chores and more notes saying "We love you son," Mother and Father must be worried sick about me... _

_"We now go live to Dr. Nick who has his say in the recent crisis of Peach Creek,"_

"I don't know how to explain it, the victims all seemed to be in good health.... except for the dying part."

"_Dr. Nick, is it true that all the victims died of heart failure?"_

"Yes, but none of them had any symptoms of an incoming heart attack,"

Edd turned off the TV, _that's not right... that's almost unreal... _he looked outside to see Ed helping Sarah walk over to Jimmy's. _At least some things won't change... _Edd looked up at the sky, it looked like rain.

Eddy was walking with an umbrella outside, he was trying to read the instructions of the Death Note "You know, it's not wise to have that out in the open..." said Sidoh who followed closely behind, "Hey, I just learned that some death god owns this thing and you want me to stay in a closed out room? No thanks..." Eddy started to read rule 3, "Besides, I'll just say it's just a Gothic story or something..."

Later, Eddy and Sidoh had walked near the cemetery and Eddy had finished reading rule 7, "So that explains why I can see you, since it says here I should be able to recognize your image and voice..." "True, true," said Sidoh "So, I can decide how a person will die? Not just kill them?" "Exactly," Eddy read rule 8, "...what does this mean? I can't go to Heaven or Hell? Does that mean religion is right? What'll happen to me?" "Oh, you don't have to worry about that, you'll see when you're dead... hey, is that a girl over there?" Sidoh pointed at the cemetery, Eddy looked towards it, "Yeah, that's Nazz, why?" "What's she there for?" Eddy hid the Death Note, he started to get nervous, "Uh...well....her uh... friend just died and...." Sidoh laughed "You killed him? Oh man, that's rich! But hey, that just means you thinned out some competition huh?" Sidoh continued to laugh, Eddy looked at the ground, "Hey, who's that? One of her friends?" Eddy looked over at Nazz, he saw some guy looking at her, "Who the....oh great...it's him..."

"Who? Her boyfriend?"

"No! It's this one jerk from the high school, what's his name.... Bobby!"

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, once in a while he goes to our school to beat up boys and harass girls. What's he doing here?"

Nazz looked up, "Oh, it's starting to rain, I'd better get going..." soon, the rain would be the least of her worries since some guy with a sick mind was watching her, _...heh, heh, this one's got some looks for a kid... it's been a bit boring since the police began showing up around the school.... _the guy Bobby crept up behind Nazz,

"What's he doing?" asked Sidoh, Eddy thought for a moment, like he saw this in a movie before... "Dear God... he's going to..." Eddy took out the Death Note, and looked up at the rain "Hey Sidoh, is 'Death by Lightning' available?" Sidoh nodded, Eddy wrote down Bobby's name..._for I beheld Satan, as he fell from Heaven! LIKE LIGHTNING! _

It was then that Nazz felt like she was being watched, and turned around just in time for her to see her stalked get struck down by a lightning bolt, she couldn't believe what she just saw. _Oh...my...God... he's dead...I'd better get home! _Nazz ran out of the cemetery, she saw Eddy under an umbrella _is that Eddy? What's he doing here?_

"I can't believed that worked..." Eddy said as he hid the Death Note into his jacket, he noticed that Nazz was looking straight towards him and Sidoh, "Uh oh..." "Don't worry, she can't see me...we should leave..." Sidoh reassured him, that's when Nazz approached Eddy, "What're you doing in the rain Eddy? You could get struck by lightning!" Eddy tried to stay cool, not to cause suspicion "Uh... yeah... hey, shouldn't you be getting home? I got an umbrella..." Nazz walked under Eddy's umbrella, "Thanks Eddy, but what are you doing out here?" _think of an excuse, think of an excuse... _"I just like walking in the rain... if it isn't storming..." _good one, _Nazz gave Eddy a puzzled look "I didn't know you were like that..." Eddy shrugged, he started walking back to the cul-de-sac, for some reason, no other lightning appeared.

To be continued...

Notes: I chose Sidoh to be the owner of Eddy's Death Note because his voice actor in the English Dub is Sam Vincent, the voice of Edd. I just noticed but I haven't included Rolf, or the Kankers yet... maybe I'll do that in the next chapter...


	4. Obstacles

Obstacles

The day after last, the Eds along with Nazz went to school, "Thank God it's Friday, I thought it would never end!" groaned Eddy, Edd reassured him, "Come now Eddy, you should learn to acknowledge the school life as a chance to let your inner intellect flourish with..." "BORING!!" yelled Eddy, Ed started laughing, Nazz giggled, "You're funny Eddy..." As the four walked on, two other kids followed loosely behind, "Another day for harshness falls upon us Johnny the wood boy, what say you?" Rolf asked a trembling Johnny, "Did you not hear Rolf?" Johnny was just mumbling to himself "W-why do they question me every time someone..." Sarah and Jimmy didn't go to school, Jimmy's family took an early vacation and Sarah asked to go with them.

It was an hour or so after school started when finally, three girls who've been cutting school lately finally actually attended. "People sure have been dropping like flies lately..." said Marie Kanker, "I hope our boyfriends are okay!" cried out May Kanker, "Thats why we're going to make sure nobody hurts them... except us!" yelled Lee Kanker "Yeah!" agreed the sisters. The three made their way into the school building and stormed around.

Meanwhile in cooking class, Eddy and Nazz were sharing a workstation... "Wow Eddy! I didn't know you could cook!" Nazz watched Eddy as he broke eggs and put them into a frying pan, "Eh, I sorta like putting things together to make something good..." Near the two, Edd was trying to show Ed how to properly make pudding, Ed truthfully knew how but to keep his identity, he humored Edd by playing the idiot. Just then, the Kankers broke into the room, the teacher, Mr. Duff, looked at his list, "Oh yeah, the Kanker sisters... you're late but actually showed up so get a chair wherever and do well...whatever," he was obviously the most laid back teacher in the school. The Kanker sisters edged their way to Ed and Edd but they soon noticed that Eddy was sitting next to Nazz "Looks like the blond hussie is after your man now Lee..." snickered Marie, Lee elbowed Marie and grinded her teeth.

During lunch hour, Nazz had to make a quick stop to the bathroom. Unfortunately, inside were the Kanker sisters having a "Smoking break" and one was pissed off, "Look who's come to the wrong bathroom girls..." said Lee holding a cigarette between her index and middle finger. Nazz started to back away but the door was already blocked by May, "Oh, uh... I was just..." Lee and Marie walked up to Nazz "Just what girlie? Stealing my boyfriend?" Sweat ran down Nazz's neck, May grabbed her from behind and Marie started punching Nazz. After that, Lee walked up and said "Now then you little whore, stay the hell away from my Eddy or I won't go easy on ya next time..." Lee pointed the lit side of her cigarette towards Nazz's face, "N-no...please...don't-" and shoved it into her cheek.

It was after classes near the Eds' lockers "Hey have you guys seen Nazz after lunch today?" Eddy was worried, "I heard that she went home, maybe she got sick?" Edd finished putting things into his briefcase, "We should send a 'get well soon' card! And make cupcakes! Yum!" Eddy and Edd just rolled their eyes, the three left the school. As the three headed for the cul-de-sac they noticed Nazz approaching them. She went up to Eddy, "Nazz!" Eddy hugged her, "Are you alright? What happened?" Nazz pushed Eddy off, "Nazz?" the three Eds were puzzled, Nazz turned around, "Eddy... w-we can't see each other anymore, I'm sorry..." Nazz ran off leaving the Eds puzzled and Eddy heartbroken.

Nearby, the Kanker sisters were watching, "It's time for me to play the role as the girl who shows pity..." Lee put on some perfume and casually walked towards Eddy, "Seems like your girlfriend left you..." Eddy didn't bother to look, he could smell a Kanker anywhere "What's it to ya?" Lee put her arms over him, "It's just that a good looking guy like you deserves a girl who won't leave ya..." Eddy didn't listen, all he was thinking about was Nazz rejecting him, he then suddenly remembered something, Nazz had a burn mark on her cheek, but she left before he gave it any second thought. He then realized that Lee showing up after was almost perfect timing... he put two and two together and realized that the Kankers must've caused this to happen. He then knew what to do... "Hey! Where're ya going?" called out Lee, Eddy yelled back "Home!" Lee followed "Get away from me!" he pushed Lee down, and started running. The other Eds followed, Edd then said "You'll have to excuse him, he's not in a good mood..." "Shut up..." Edd ran away, Marie and May went over to Lee, "Looks like he didn't notice the perfume," said May, Lee punched her "Shut up May," the three went home.

Eddy stormed into his room, Sidoh was looking through one of the "Magazines" Eddy kept under his bed, "Jeez, do all female humans do this?" Eddy didn't answer, he grabbed the Death Note, over the week he managed to read all the rules so he knew exactly how to make it work the way he wanted it to. Being angry, Eddy wrote the names of all three Kankers so big that it took a whole page, he also made an appropriate way for them to die, "Lets see what happens when they play with fire...and mess with me!"

Edd was spending most of the afternoon screening the news for information on the recent deaths. Just then there was a knock on the door, Edd answered it, "Hello Eddy, what brings you here?" Eddy let himself in "I was bored, thought I'd come over," Eddy sat down on the couch, "Hey, is this that whole 'mysterious deaths' thing?" Edd shut the door and walked over, "It's not a 'thing' Eddy, people are dying!" "Well excuse me for not caring..." the news was on,

_"It seems the mystery 'heart killings' have stopped for a few days, yet there's some odd deaths still occurring. Such as the single bolt of lightning killing a teenager and just a few minutes ago, a fire that killed three girls who live in a trailer park,"_

"WHAT?" Edd turned up the TV

_"The three girls are half-siblings form a broken family, their mother, Carly Kanker, a prostitute, wasn't home when a mysterious fire engulfed the trailer, trapping all three girls inside. Miraculously, the fire didn't spread."_

Edd was shaken, Eddy, knowing what happened, was unfazed.

_"Police have been asked to reveal their investigations in the matter..."_

The TV went from a news anchor to a press conference, showing Peach Creek's chief of police, "The police are doing all we can to figure out what is going on,"

"What do you think is causing this?"

"That is classified but..." someone said something into his ear, he started looking surprised,

"What is it?" the chief muttered something "uh... there's someone from Interpol here, they say that there's a detective investigating the case as we speak," people started talking, "Not only that but he has some words for us..." A man in a suit set up a laptop to a microphone, the laptop had the letter E on it.

_**"Hello, I am E, and I'm now in charge of this case..."**_ people started talking again, _**"I just want you all to know that we may have an idea on who would be behind this..."**_ that got the crowd going.

Ed was in his secret room speaking through a microphone that was equipped with a voice scrambler, _**"All I've been permitted to say is this: Whoever is doing this, stop it now. It's madness **__**and if you don't stop, we'll find you..."**_

The news ended, Edd turned off the TV, "E? Who's E?" Eddy just shrugged, at that moment, Eddy and Ed thought the same thing. _Whoever he is, he may have to die._

To be continued...


	5. Mistake

Mistake

Ever since Kevin ultimately died, he found himself wandering around Peach Creek as an invisible (Or to most people, a ghost.) Bear in mind that this was only possible because he was still strongly attached to someone emotionally. Wanting to know what exactly happened, he first followed the police investigating the whole situation. The police had but one suspect to question, someone Kevin knew, Johnny 2x4 from the cul-de-sac.

"I told you, I don't know anything!"

_"Don't play dumb kid, this is serious! Two people are dead!"_

"I...I don't know!"

Kevin watched Johnny getting yelled at, somehow he knew that Johnny was telling the truth.

Learning that the first death happened at school, Kevin decided to continue his search there. He began to notice kids who died had messed with Eddy so Kevin decided to go to Eddy's house for more clues. One day, Kevin saw Eddy storm in and took out a book. Eddy wrote down the names of the Kankers and the word "fire", after that he followed Eddy to Edd's house to learn that the Kankers had died in a fire.

That was enough proof for Kevin, he had to tell someone about what was going on. He followed the strong emotional connection to someone he trusted, who woke up in a cold sweat. "Eddy's a murderer?" Nazz sat up in her bed.

It was 1:45 pm when Eddy finally woke up, to start the day he took a shower and took out one of his magazines to "read", "Why are you always looking at those girls?" asked Sidoh, "Why are you always eating chocolate?" asked back Eddy.

Unlike Eddy, Ed had been up since six watching police interrogations with their only suspect/witness Johnny. He concluded that Johnny wasn't, or at least thought he wasn't, involved with the killings. It was past 1:00 pm when Ed's father, a police detective, came down to his hidden room. "I got the testimonies you asked for, but you're not going to like it..." Ed looked through the notes of people who saw the fire, they all said the same thing regarding the fire just starting and ending mysteriously. "What do you think E?" "You know what I think...what I always think..." all Ed could think about was similar cases happening in Japan and California.

Edd had just worked around the house, study for school and searched for information on the things happening in Peach Creek, but he came up with nearly nothing except some myth that Edd glanced through that was about legendary gods who killed people to make themselves live longer. Edd didn't look through all the details since he regarded it as a myth.

At 2:30 pm, Eddy was knocking on Nazz's door to see if they could make up since he killed the Kankers in the last chapter. Nazz however didn't answer since she got the strong feeling that it was Eddy who was the reason for all the killings in town. She waited until he was gone until she thought up what to do next, " Really need to tell someone about this... but who?" Nazz thought about who she could trust, then it hit her, "I know! Double-d! He'll know what to do..."

Eddy was hanging out by the candy store, Sidoh was there with him, Sidoh had his face up against the window, "They got chocolate in there!" he announced, Sidoh turned toward Eddy, "Can we get some?" Eddy shook his head.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm broke,"

"But you look fine to me,"

"I mean I'm out of cash,"

"So?"

"Chocolate cost cash, which I don't got. So no chocolate,"

Sidoh just stood there, he then went away. "I wish I had some cash though, there's a jawbreaker sale going on..." Sidoh came back, he handed Eddy a five dollar bill, "You can get me chocolate now right?" Eddy looked at the money, "Where'd you get this?"

"I found it, that's cash right? You can get chocolate right?"

"Uh... yeah, sure," Eddy walked into the candy store, Sidoh put his face against the window.

Nazz waited until she was absolutely sure Eddy wasn't in sight, she then quietly got out of her house and headed over to Edd's house. She knocked on the door, Edd answered, "Oh, good afternoon Nazz, what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you about something, mind if I come in?"

"Is it about Eddy?" Nazz nodded, Edd let her in.

Eddy was bored again, he bought three chocolate bars for Sidoh, some jawbreakers for him and maybe the other Eds, and pocketed what was left over for another day. When he and Sidoh reached the cul-de-sac, Eddy sent Sidoh back to his house, Eddy himself decided to head over to Edd's to see if he could get some answers to his homework. Since for some reason Eddy had a spare key to Edd's house, he let himself in. Eddy started to overhear voices as he noticed Edd's dad's golf clubs in the foyer.

"B-but how could Eddy be the one causing this?" Edd was shocked at what Nazz had just told him, "I...I don't know, but I've just got a feeling that he's behind it..." Edd had to agree a bit, all the victims had interacted with Eddy in a negative way..."What should we do Double-d?" Nazz's eyes were filled with fear and worry, "I suppose we should call the police..." Nazz hugged Edd, "I knew you'd know what to do! Thanks Double-d" Edd was speechless, Nazz looked at him with thanks... then fear again, "What's wrong Nazz?" Edd was then struck in the head with a golf club, he fell down and Eddy hit him again, and again in the head. Nazz started to scream so Eddy grabbed her throat and strangled her until she stopped moving.

Eddy took a few steps back and took in the scene, Edd was on the floor with his head in a pool of blood, Nazz was right next to him, both seemed to be dead. Eddy then realized his mistake, and ran out of the house. Fifteen minutes later, Edd's parents came back and saw the scene. It was 5:00 pm and they've gotten home early.

Eddy had just packed everything he needed to run away, Sidoh had watched in confusion. "Where're we going?" he asked, "Far away" responded Eddy as he put the death Note in his backpack. The two went outside and headed out of Peach Creek.

Ed and his father were watching TV. Just as the news was about to start, the phone rand, Ed's dad answered it.

"Jack here, ….. what? Where? …..okay, I'll be right over," Ed's dad hung up, and grabbed his jacket, "What happened?" asked Ed, "Something happened over at the neighbor's place, you may want to come too," Ed's dad looked serious so Ed followed him out the door.

To be continued...


	6. Easy Way Out

Easy Way Out

Eddy and Sidoh were in a sunflower field, the same one Eddy had walked through with his friends last summer, for the twentieth time already Sidoh asked "Where're we going?" Eddy didn't say anything, he didn't exactly know where to go. He just kept on walking while Sidoh kept asking the same question.

Back at the cul-de-sac, Ed's father and Ed were at Edd's house looking at the whole scene with police, emergency response team, and Edd's parents having a breakdown. There were also some paparazzi but the police had kept them from coming into the house. "Do you know who could've done this?" asked Ed's father, Edd's dad didn't have a clue, he couldn't believe what was happening. The officers concluded that nothing was stolen, so the only thing the attacker did was attack the two kids. They also found that the only way inside at the time was through the front door which was supposed to be locked.

"Do you keep a spare key around?" asked Ed's dad, "The only spares are the ones for me, my wife, Edd and..." Edd's dad had a shocked expression.

"And....?" Edd's dad pulled on his collar a bit.

"Well.... we're good friends with the McGee family, and their son is great friends with our son but he sometimes has trouble staying home alone so we gave him a spare if he ever got stressed whenever his parents aren't home..." Ed's father told some officers to search Eddy's house, Ed couldn't believe it, "You don't mean that _Eddy_ did this..." Edd's father just looked away.

Minutes later, the patrolmen announced that Eddy wasn't home, and that things were missing from his room which suggested running away. "Get a search warrant, we need to find that kid..."

Eddy and Sidoh were outside the gag factory in Lemon Brook, it was dark out so Eddy decided to stay there for the night. "We're staying here, it's too damn dark to see anything anyway..." the two entered the factory, Eddy broke some crates of novelty items and made a small fire on the cement floor with matches Sidoh just ate some chocolate he had, he then asked "You sure are an idiot, if you wanted to kill the kid, ya should've used the book." Eddy threw a piece of wood from leftover at him "I had no choice, they knew somehow I was doing something!"

"And you think people would believe them?"

"I...didn't think of that..." Eddy sat down, Sidoh thought to himself _this human's hopeless, he'll never get out of this alive..._ Eddy got out the Death Note and looked through the pages, he only had filled about two pages. He began to reread the rules a few times, but Eddy couldn't figure what to do.

There were two police cars looking for Eddy, one looking in the surrounding areas of the cul-de-sac and the other half-way across town. Since the town was small it took only an hour to realize he wasn't there and must've left causing a big commotion on where he could've gone. It's been a few hours since Edd and Nazz were rushed to the hospital, their survival rate was very low. Nearing midnight, Ed and his father headed home, "He's still out there dad! We can't just stop!" Ed's father turned to him, "I know that, you know that, we ALL know that Ed. Look, Eddy may be a killer now but he's still just a kid, he won't get far." the police station had contacted nearby towns to help with the investigation, Lemon brook was one of them.

Eddy had just about lost it, he couldn't find any way out of this except to run but he didn't know how far he could run at this rate. If the police got him, he would be arrested, the Death Note would be taken as evidence, and then the police would make him tell them how he used it. Eddy watched a lot of police dramas to know this. It was midnight and Eddy was tired as hell from running, also the police would be after him by now. The options were so limited for him, he could only think of three ways out.

_I could just give up, maybe they'll take it easy if I confessed... no, not after what I did... I could try to run as fast as I could but that could only get me so far, and I don't got Edd or Ed to help me build something to go faster....then there's always the "Easy Way Out" criminals have...._

Eddy picked up the Death Note, he held a pen that he had with him, he tried to write his name in the Death Note... but he couldn't, "What are you doing? I know you're an idiot, but come on!" Sidoh watched Eddy with a bit of sympathy Eddy tossed the Note over, "Write my name, there's no other way out of this and you know it. Save me the freaking trouble and just KILL ME!" Sidoh picked up the Note and laughed, "What's so funny?" Sidoh looked up, "You being a basket case, you really think this is the only way out?" Eddy's expression went from panic to question, "What do you mean?"

"I can make it so this thing never existed to you," Sidoh said, pointing at the Death Note, "If you want to of course, if you don't there's always killing you,"

"Hold on, what do you mean?"

"The police need to know two things, that this thing exist and that you know how to use it. If these things didn't exist, you'll be home free with your killings with it."

"What about the last two?"  
"That's for the gentlemen to decide, at least two killings is less than eleven."

"...what do I do?"

"Just give up possession of the Death Note, it's that easy huh?"

"Wait, why are you helping me?"  
"Well, you're just a kid - and a dumb one at that – and you bought me the chocolate so this'll make us even."

"Alright.... I give up possession of the Death Note"

Sidoh snickered a bit, Eddy started to lose memory of what happened the past few weeks, he blinked a couple of times and Sidoh faded from his eyes. After that Eddy passed out, exhausted from the experience, the fire that he made went out.

The next morning, patrolmen in Lemon Brook investigated a smoke sighting in the gag factory. When they arrived they found Eddy and his bag. They grabbed Eddy and searched through his bag, all the stuff he had with him where there except for the Death Note. The patrolmen brought Eddy back to Peach Creek and Eddy was rushed into the police station, the people there called Ed's dad who lead the investigation, he and Ed went over.

Eddy was in the interrogation room in Peach Creek's police department being interrogated by Ed's father, since Eddy had given up ownership of the Death Note he couldn't recall the fact that he killed all the people who died or why he killed Edd. Ed was watching through a magic mirror to figure out if he was lying or not. In the end, he concluded that Eddy did attack Edd and Nazz with no reason and Eddy has no idea what happened with everyone else.

Ed thought back to the previous case with mysterious deaths, he remembered that somehow the killer removed his memory at some point to be seen as innocent. After the questioning, he tried to explain this to his dad. "Ed, I know this case has resemblance to _that_ case... but without proof, all we can charge him with is one account of murder," Ed was confused, "One? But Eddy killed Edd and..."

"That girl? No, she's still alive. She's in the hospital now..." Ed's father looked like there's something else that he shouldn't tell Ed, "And...?"

"This is to be kept on a low profile... but it turns out she's pregnant."

"Didn't see that coming, who's the father?"

"Well, it isn't Eddy, that's all we know," Ed wondered if it was Kevin.

"So what's going to happen with Eddy?"

"From the way it looks, the best bet is that he'll just be put in some mental hospital for a few years..." Ed didn't like the sound of that, even though Eddy was a murderer, he'd still get away. "There's nothing else we can do, sorry E." Ed's dad walked away.

Ed stood there for a while, he saw Eddy being taken away by some people in white screaming something. Ed couldn't think straight, he leaned against the wall and punched it out of frustration... that's when he heard something fall onto the floor. Ed looked at the noise and noticed a notebook on the floor near him, on the cover were the words "Death Note". Ed couldn't believe it, ever since he heard of that case he wondered what it would be like to use it. He picked it up and read the cover page to see if it was real, "'How to use: One, the whose name is written in the note shall die'........"

In the Shinigami Realm, two beings started talking again.

"Ready for an encore?"

"_Yeah! Let's just hope this one's smarter than the last one!"_

The End...for now,


End file.
